Mean Green Mother From Outer Space
"Mean Green Mother From Outer Space" is a song sung by the giant man-eating plant Audrey II from Little Shop Of Horrors. Lyrics Audrey II: Better wait a minute. Ya better hold the phone Ya better mind your manners Better change your tone Don't you threaten me son You got a lot of gall We gonna do things my way Or we won't do things at all Ya don't know what you're messin' with You got no idea Ya don't know what you're lookin' at When you're lookin' here Ya don't know what you're up against, No, no way, no how You don't know what you're messin' with, But I'm gonna tell you now Get this straight! I'm just a mean green mother from outer space and I'm bad I'm just a mean green mother from outer space and it looks like you been had I'm just a mean green mother from outer space, So get off my back, 'n get out my face, 'Cause I'm mean and green And I am bad Wanna save your skin boy You wanna save your hide You wanna see tomorrow? (Ha-Ha!) You better step aside Better take a tip boy Want some good advice Ya better take it easy, 'Cause you're walkin' on thin ice Ya don't know what you're dealin' with No, you never did Ya don't know what you're lookin' at, But that's tough titty, kid The Lion don't sleep tonight, And if you pull his tail, he roars. Ya say, "That ain't fair?" Ya say, "That ain't nice?" Ya know what I say? "Up yours!" Watch me now! I'm just a mean green mother from outer space And I'm bad I'm just a mean green mother, a real disgrace, And you've got me violent and mad I'm just a mean green mother from outer space, Gonna trash your ass! Gonna rock this place! I'm mean and green, And I am bad Don't talk to me about old King-Kong You think he's the worst? Well, you're thinkin' wrong Don't talk to me about Frankenstein He got a temper? -HA!- He ain't got mine You know I don't come from no black lagoon I'm from past the stars and beyond the moon You can keep the thing, Keep the it, Keep the creature, they don't mean s**t I got garden style, major moves I got the stuff, and I think that proves, You better move it out! Nature calls You got the point? I'm gonna bust your balls Here it comes I'm just a mean green mother from outer space And I'm bad I'm just a mean green mother from outer space, a real hard case You in deep dish trouble, dad. I'm just a mean green mother from outer space So just give it up. It's all over, ace I'm mean and green Pods: Mean green mother from outer space Audrey II: I'm mean and green Pods: Mean green mother from outer space Audrey II: I'm mean and green Pods: Mean green mother from outer space (X2) Audrey II: And I...am...bad Category:Villains' songs Category:Music